You Forgot The Pig's Tail
by jordanisapotterhead
Summary: AU. Snape and James have an unlikely encounter. ((probably the most OOC fic you've ever read, whoops))


Snape couldn't believe what he was seeing. It didn't make sense. How could he? _How could she?_

Lily Evans, his Lily, was out on a date with James Potter. Disgusting, arrogant, rude James Potter. He could see through the window that they were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, talking and laughing over butterbeers.

In retrospect, he could have seen it coming; ever since 5th year, Lily and he had been growing father apart. However, that didn't mean he didn't despise the idea of the girl he very much liked- probably even loved- sharing lovey-dovey looks with his enemy.

Shaking his head at what was happening, he began to run down the dark and deserted alleyway behind him. He hadn't even run a good 10 feet before a big figure stepped out from the shadows and blocked his path. The figure itself appeared to be man, a very large man at that. Snape noticed he slouched. However, it didn't matter because even still, he cast a shadow down on Severus. His face was hidden by the hood of his cloak, but the young student could just make out what looked like a scar on the man's face. When the stranger finally spoke, his voice was gruff and deep.

"Going somewhere?" Snape realized just how big the man was and tried to subtly pull his wand out of his pocket. Unfortunately, the man took notice. "That won't be necessary." His tone made Severus nervous.

"Please, if you mind, I have to g-," he began but the stranger interrupted him.

"Really? That's such a shame." By now, the man had pulled out his own wand and had it pointed directly against Severus's throat. This was when the Hogwarts student became afraid; earlier, the man had seemed not as much as threat, but now, he wasn't as sure.

"Please get-."

"Give me all your galleons."

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't think you heard me clearly. _Give me all your galleons._" Severus began to panic. He didn't have much money, especially not on him. He had to think quickly. He reached towards his pockets, trying pulling out his wand again, but to no avail.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Snape could see the man was clearly getting impatient by now. Deciding on the lesser of two evils, he gave up. He began to reach for his pocket again, this time for his money. He felt ashamed and angry for having to surrender his money; it was his that he had worked long and hard for.

"H-here you go." At least the man would leave him alone now that he had what he wanted. Or so he thought.

As he began to walk away, the man grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"You thought it would be that easy? You're stupider than I thought." The stranger pointed his wand at Severus and prepared himself. "_Oblivi-."_

_"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" _shouted a voice that Snape immediately recognized. Nevertheless, he was still supremely shocked when he heard it.

"Potter?" It was then that he turned around and saw the boy he loathed standing a few feet away. "What was that for? I had the situ-."

"Save your breath, Severus."James said with exasperation. Snape noticed he used his first name instead of the less desirable nickname Snivellus. "We both know if I hadn't just stopped that guy, you'd be broke _and_ memory-less. Now you're only broke." He dropped his hand and walked over to Snape. An idea flashed across James's face. He hurried over to the unconscious heap that had tried to rob Severus and dug around a bit before he found what he was looking for. "Aha! Now you're not even broke!" He handed Severus back his money with lopsided grin. Snape, however, was suspicious of the boy and his enigmatic actions.

"Why are you doing this?" He eyed James carefully, trying to dissect his every move.

"As much as I may not like you, Snape, no one should lose their hard earned galleons." He then, much to Severus's surprise and discomfort, slung his arm around the Slytherin's shoulder. "And hey! Look on the bright side," James waved his wand at the pseudo-mugger, whose hair turned green and orange. "You've got your money and this git looks ridiculous!"

He gave Snape the same lopsided grin from earlier. Severus felt his distaste for the Gryffindor drop slightly.

Severus then added with a wry grin, "You forgot the pig's tail."

James laughed. "You know, Snape, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Probably not."

He laughed again.


End file.
